1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to support structures for computer accessories, and more particularly to an adjustable mouse pad for attachment to a keyboard support.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, as computers have accelerated in popularity, many devices have been proposed to facilitate their usage. A keyboard support is one such device that has become widely accepted with computer users. The keyboard support is typically mounted below a desktop, tabletop, or other horizontal work surface at a position beneath a computer monitor and/or a CPU supported thereon. The keyboard support is usually slidable to an under-surface storage position when not in use and includes vertical and tilting adjustments to accommodate different comfort zones for different users. The keyboard is typically adjusted below and away from the standard desktop during use by most computer users.
With the advent of Windows.TM., OS/2.TM. and other similar computer operating environments, the use of a digitizer mouse has become more prevalent. A friction pad is typically placed on the desktop adjacent to the computer monitor and/or CPU. A digitizer mouse is then positioned on the friction pad and rolled to various locations thereon. The mouse movement is proportional to cursor movement on the computer screen and provides access to various functions in a computer program. In most software applications, it is often necessary to shift between mouse functions and the keyboard for typing. Since the keyboard is typically mounted on a keyboard support tray located below the desktop, and the mouse is supported on the desktop, the task of reaching for the mouse and then repositioning one's hand at the proper keyboard location to recommence typing is inconvenient and time-consuming. Repetitive movement between the different heights occupied by the keyboard and mouse can also cause muscle strain on the back and/or shoulder areas of a user, which may result in discomfort or pain in these areas. Discomfort and pain in these areas is especially prominent in users with previous back and shoulder injuries.
In an attempt to address this problem, many different types of mouse support trays in cooperation with keyboard supports have been proposed which can be divided into two categories. Mouse support trays of a first category include a mounting bracket that is attachable to the underside of a desktop or other surface. One type of mouse support in this category is similar in construction to the above-described keyboard support that is slidable, tiltable, and vertically adjustable. This type of mouse support is constructed of a number of parts and is relatively expensive and cumbersome. The mouse support surface itself has a relatively large surface area and takes up more space than the digitizer mouse requires for corresponding cursor movement across a computer screen. With the downsizing of work cubicles and their associated work surfaces, the large surface area of the mouse pad becomes impractical. In addition, mouse supports of this category are installed on one of the right or left hand sides of the keyboard, depending on the personal preference of a computer user. This type of support is inappropriate for mounting to a computer system that would be used by both right and left-handed users.
Mouse support trays of a second category are directly mounted to the keyboard support tray and are generally mountable to one of the left or right sides of the keyboard support tray, again for left-handed or right-handed users. The mouse support tray is positioned under the keyboard support when not in use. Although this type of mouse support tray is less costly than trays of the first category, the mouse and keyboard support trays from the same manufacturer are typically designed to interface with each other, to the exclusion of support trays made by other manufacturers. Thus, if it is desired to install a mouse support tray to a pre-installed keyboard support, the mouse support tray must be ordered from the manufacturer or distributor for that particular keyboard support, whether or not the particular design is what the customer desires. Moreover, since the mouse tray is attached to the keyboard tray, the mouse tray parallels the tilt adjustment of the keyboard tray which is typically tilted to accommodate the user. Consequently, the mouse has a tendency to slide off the mouse tray and may be damaged. As with the first category, the mouse support surface itself has a relatively large surface area and takes up more space than the digitizer mouse requires for corresponding cursor movement across a computer screen.